Mind flayer
Mind flayers or illithid are a race of evil, sadistic beings with a humanoid appearance. They have tentacles on their face. Background Origin on Abeir-Toril Speculation The origin of the mind flayers is currently a mystery. According to the The Sargmne Prophecies, they are specualted to be aliens from the future who have returned back in time before their races' extinction. Another story is that they are cursed inbred mutant offspring of humans from a distant planet. However, more convincing evidence points to a more sinister origin in the Far Realm. Mind flayer Psionic Mind flayers are feared by all Underdark inhabitants due to their extraordinary mental prowess. Every mind flayer has a little array of mind-affecting spells to take over their prey as well as being capable of using a mind blast to attack numerous foes. The mind blast can be shot as far as a 60 foot cone and will stun anybody hit by it. The mind flayer can also innately cast three mind-affecting spells: charm monster, detect thoughts, and suggestion. Mind flayers are also capable of casting levitate and plane shift. Normally a mind flayer will use its mind blast spell to stun a few foes and take them away for feasting. Once it has its victims, it will attach all of its tentacles to the head of its victim. They will then use an extract ability and suck out the foes brain instantly killing the victim if it has one head. The mind flayer casts its other spells mainly to enslave its minions and keep them under complete control, as well as in battle. Mind flayer Sorcery Mind flayers are active magic users and are commonly wizards and arcanists, but some lucky mind flayers are born with the sorcery gift. Because a mind flayer sorcerer is naturally more intelligent than other mind flayers, it has a psionic resistance. For the most part, a mind flayer with the gift of sorcery will use defensive spells such as greater invisibility and resist energy as well as spells to further make enemies vulnerable, such as ray of exhaustion and touch of idiocy. A mind flayer who decides to follow the path of wizardry can become an undead creature known as an alhoon lich. Society Mind flayer communities are usually made up of two hundred to two thousand people, that is only counting the mind flayers. Each mind flayer owns at least two slaves to do it's bidding. In these communities, the number of slaves often far outstrips the number of mind flayers. For example, the mind flayer city of Oryndoll has a total population of 26,000, but mind flayers only account for 3,450 of that number. When issues occur in mind flayer society or secrets are wished to be revealed, they form inquisitions. These are made up of mind flayers, not unlike a party that is adventuring, each mind flayer pitches in and give their own talents and abilities to reach the inquisition's goal. If a situation is too major for just an inquisition to handle, the mind flayer community puts together a cult. The cults are much larger than inquisitions and is lead by two mind flayers who constantly vie for cult power. Some mind flayers undergo process called laceremorphosis, which makes them larger, stronger and more powerful than regular mind flayers. They become Ulitharid or mind flayer nobles, and posses six face tentacles instead of the regular four. Although mind flayers will come together to achieve and end they are always vying for more control in the community, but even then they are always lower than the elder brain. The elder brain in the center of the community. Held in a pool of briny fluids the elder brain is made up of all the brains of the deceased mind flayers in the community. A urophion is a sub species mind flayer created as protectors for a mind flayer community. A urophion is a Roper that has survived the tadpole implantation process. They are usually treated as second class citizens but may join with the elder brain upon passing away. Religion Illithid religion once never existed. In the time they had attacked the shield dwarf kingdom of Shanatar and captured many shield dwarves, there were no gods to the mind flayers. Their original plan was to create a race of superior dwarves with skills in mechanics and psionics that were strictly loyal to the illithid. However, when the dwarves began to stage uprisings and rebellions, the city of Oryndoll, where the experimentation was occurring, was plunged into chaos. The only reason the city did not collapse was because to the duergar rebellions was due to the sudden appearance of Ilsensine, a mind flayer god. Since Ilsensine's appearance, the illithids have become extremely religious and begun to develop the formidable psionic powers that the race now carries. llsensine’s favored proxy is Lugribossk. Illithids once had an extra god called Maanzecorian who was killed by Tenebrous, the undead shadow of the demon lord Orcus, though this fact is unknown to most people. Category:Races